Conflicting Physics
Conflicting Physics are phenomena that occur because of differences in physical conditions according to different player's points of view. These may occur because the physics for an opponent player from the player's point of view are different to those of the player themselves, or if physical conditions exist that should not. Conflicts in physics are observed in five different ways: * Players who appear to fall but then are reset back to their original positions after 2.5 seconds, and fall again, repeating this process endlessly. * Players who apparently pass through walls or have no physics. * Players who are glitching either because they are either stuck in a wall or are moving in a different direction to what is shown to the observer. * Players who are hacking, and acquire "phantom bullets" because they are attempting to shoot an object with a negative Server Value and a positive Client Value of bullets. They have been stopped by the Crosscheck Mechanism. * Clips/Health Packs that appear to vanish into the ether however is a result of players picking up those drops from other locations even if they show differently on your client. The cooldown for a conflict in physics is approximately 2.5 seconds, as the game periodically adjusts itself to represent the correct position of the player (from the affected player's POV). The cooldown can be restarted if a player makes a movement while they are affected by incorrect physics. A player's coordinates and hit boxes are set to whatever is observed, making it possible for players to be in two places at once. A typical but common example of this occurring is if a player is unknowingly affected by these changes and is hit by bullets that apparently pass through walls. This is because the player has glitched into a location that is within sight of an opponent player, and thus from the opponent's POV they are able to cause damage to you. The game corrects for this by displaying the bullets travelling through walls even if the player and opponent are divided by a wall. A player who is hacking will encounter a physics conflict because of the Crosscheck Mechanism. This happens because the player's face value parameter of their clips is greater than the underlying value of their clips, which is already zero or negative. Some less common examples of conflicting physics are: * Broken physics - this occurs if the player's physics engine is about to fail or if they have been lagging. When this happens, opponent players will lose all of their physics from the player's POV and will move around at low frame rates rather than smoothly as they normally should, and in addition, cannot be damaged by the player, whilst the opponent is able to damage you. * Invisible conjuration - this occurs if conjuration is spawned and the player dies in the time before the conj appears on other player's screens (measured by ping). The conjuration can be collided with and destroyed by the player but is completely invisible to other players and can be walked through. * Priority on team conjuration - this occurs because of the nature of how conjuration behaves. A player cannot touch their team's conjuration, but can draw over them. If another player from your team draws over your conjuration, your block does not disappear from your screen, but disappears from the game screen as the game only accepts that there is one type of conjuration in a particular pixel at a time (either yours, the team's, or an enemy's). This conjuration is not invisible but will have the same effects as invisible conj. Category:Exploits